An air-conditioning device for a vehicle intensively air-conditions a space adjacent to a driver seat by closing an outlet adjacent to a passenger seat, such that conditioned air is blown out from an outlet adjacent to the driver seat, when an occupant is seated on the driver seat alone (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
According to Patent Literature 1, an air-conditioning load of the air-conditioning device is reduced by configuring in such a manner that air present in the space adjacent to the driver seat is drawn in from an air inlet, which has a temperature close to a temperature of air blown out from the outlet for the driver seat.
More specifically, the air-conditioning device of Patent Literature 1 additionally includes a bypass duct which enables a communication between a face outlet for the driver seat and an inside air inlet, such that air in a vehicle interior is drawn in from the face outlet for the driver seat via the bypass duct when conditioned air is blown out from the outlet for the driver seat.